insurrectionstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Oboros Suidae
Oboros Suidae, also known by his Trollian handle gluttonousCatechumen, is a member of the Unholy Trinity and is subsequently one of the major characters in both Act One and Act Two. His associated symbol is an ouroboros and he has horns that curl forward, similar to a ram. Personality Oboros is a cannibalistic indigo blood and the next in line to take up the position of The Grand Highblood after his ancestor, the previous Grand Highblood, died (~1/2 sweep prior to the story). Oboros is one of the three members of the "Unholy Trinity," and he makes himself out to be a loyal devout of the future Condesce and close friends with Netuno and Ennuis. Though Oboros goes out of his way to appear to be pretty friendly and even playful to whoever he talks to and often acts like he's slow, he is a complete psychopath who tries to mimic proper emotions, though sometimes it shows through that he doesn't have a full grasp of normal emotions. An example of this would be how he apparently killed his own lusus and ate him, showing sadness at his lusus' passing, as one normally would, only to turn around and say he was delicious. In step with his mental instability, he has secretly been attempting to kill off the whole species for reasons not fully revealed yet. He has currently been targeting any and all indigo bloods to kill, ranging from hunting wrigglers and younger indigos, to killing off the older ones, including a few adults. He even has recently contacted CP, an information broker who he still isn't certain of the identity to, about finding a live jade blood (to help with the killing of indigo grubs). While his so-called true self has yet to be seen, but it has been hinted at more and more with recent logs as he becomes more unstable. The most recent show of his instability was sending passages from the Mirthful Texts at Ennuis with no explanation or further conversation. Relationships His relationships are all fairly questionable, at best. He is, as stated previously, fairly good friends with Netuno Tisula and treats him like he is a divine being. This is based on the idea of Tyrian bloods being similar to a pharaoh/"god king." However, it is questionable if he actually believes that or not. Not too long ago, he got into a pretty serious physical confrontation with Netuno after saying the wrong thing to him. It wasn't his intention to fight or hurt him, but he did. It's a sore spot for him and he has maintained a "respectful distance" from Tyrian blood, though he will still agree they're good friends. Also, they flush-pailed with each other before. Another close relationship is with Ennuis Merari, and it undoubtedly his most complex relationship. Oboros treats Ennuis like his closest friend and often talks to other people about him, however, a good amount of the time he complains about how Ennuis "doesn't like him" or "picks on him" or some variation of the same due to Ennuis' caliginous crush on him, which Oboros has hinted that he might return but isn't sure. Of course, their interactions run much deeper than that as Ennuis, while he does have a pretty intense black crush on Oboros, honestly believes that he is an unfeeling psychopath who is up to no good and uses a fake persona, which is completely accurate. Since Ennuis hasn't kept his opinion of Oboros a secret, Oboros often mocks how no one believes Ennuis though it is usually kept at the same "fake persona" he uses with everyone. Another relationship he has that's pretty notable is with the mysterious information broker, clandestinePatronage. He still hasn't caught onto her identity or any particularly solid fact about her, but he is aware that there's "something" going on between her and Ennuis. As she also believes him to be a villainous psychopath, he has mocked her as well but it isn't as surefooted as it is when talking with Ennuis and he has been known to "change tactics" when talking with her. He also has been called out on being too interested in her blood color. The last major relationship Oboros has is with Janeus Eunoma. He has often talked extensively to Janeus about how he finds his position as an indigo blood and future Grand Highblood as being undesirable for a number of reasons, how Ennuis doesn't like him, and how it's important to follow ones' dreams and destinies. It's questionable if he has done so as a cry for moirallegiance or if it is simply to try and stir up a rebellion as he wasn't aware of Janeus' hand in the current rebellion. Either way, he has recently found out about the illegal activities of his "very good friend" but instead of trying to control the situation as he should, he's has given his aid by providing food and medical supplies for the Rebellion. This is almost certainly part of his plan to cause disruption of the hemospectrum. Category:Characters Category:Unholy Trinity